Leibe ist und der luft (Hetalia Germany Reader LEMON)
by Jurana Keri
Summary: As the girlfriend of Hetalia's Germany, he treats to you a special day (and night) that you will remember for the rest of your life. Italy also makes a brief appearance! This was my first-ever Hetalia fan fiction/emon, and I have also published this on my Blogger page. Check it out for some of my other lemons that may not be archived here. Enjoy!


I wrote this an published this on my Blogger account: .com. Check it out!

NOTE: If you are easily offended by adult themes, do not read!

This is my first ever fanfiction for Hetalia. Germany aka Ludwig is my anime crush and he personifies my dream man (too bad he isn't a real person). Boo-hoo. Ok, let's get to the good stuff. By the way, "leibe ist und der luft" means "love is in the air" in German.

You were sitting on the edge of an old fountain that was constructed entirely out of stone and was quite large in size. Standing in the middle of the water was a a statue of a robust female water bearer with a jug held on her shoulder-a hole was where water spurted out delicately into the fountain. You were waiting for someone very special; someone with whom you shared a mutual love that was passionate and seemingly perfect. It was only a matter of time before you saw him walk toward you. As he joined you on the edge of the fountain, your heart began racing faster than a motorcar-it was Ludwig, a German who was the epitome of masculinity and sternness. His light blond hair was always slicked back, and you constantly urged him to let it loose in public but to no avail. Whenever your eyes met, his piercing blue eyes stabbed into your soul like knives; since you saw it this way, you saw the pain of these 'knives' to be extremely pleasurable. Most of all, you liked his sense of strength, even though he was very serious most of the time. This seriousness, you saw, was one big factor in his devotion to you.

"Hallo, lieben," he said in his thick German accent shortly before kissing your cheek gently. It always baffled you that for such a rough guy his touch was so delicate it made your skin crawl.

"Hi," you said as he moved closer to you and pulled a big bunch of ruby red roses from behind him. You gasped-he never surprised you like this in public.

"Wow!" you exclaimed excitedly. "Ludwig, these are beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, (name)," he told you. You smiled softly, your eyes still fixed on the red roses wrapped in clear plastic wrap. You looked down and saw a red satin ribbon tying the crimson bouquet together.

Suddenly, the sound of running feet on the brick ground diverted you and Ludwig from your precious moment near the fountain. Ludwig looked over and his eyes widened-it was his friend Italy, running as joyfully as ever toward you both. His reddish-brown hair blew in the gentle breeze as he panted upon stopping.

"Germany! Germany! You left me stranded in the bakery! I only wanted to sample the bread and you left me!" he exclaimed in his usual tone. To you, he was always cheerful, and when Ludwig wasn't around, Italy always kept you occupied by cooking delicious food for you and singing songs that made you laugh. You didn't see him as much of a disturbance, but it was ironic that you were embarrassed to kiss Ludwig in front of him; but that was because you perceived Italy as too immature to handle seeing such things.

"No, Italy," your German lover said with an aggravated tone in his voice. "I went to the florist to get roses for (name). Is that alright with you?" Italy's cinnamon brown eyes grew wider-how adorable he was while like this. Then again, he was like your little brother.

"Ah, va bene. Hai preso le rose rossi per la tua ragazza! Che dolce!" he cooed. Luckily, you were a fluent Italian speaker-you understood what he was saying. You understood him much better than you did Ludwig, even though you all had met just two months before. German just wasn't your strong suit, much to your lover's dismay.

"Get out of here," Ludwig demanded, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Why? Why can't I be with you? (Name) likes when I'm around," Italy said. You smiled at him before hugging Ludwig so tightly you could feel his heartbeat through his clothes. Then, he suddenly stood up and looked at Italy sternly.

"Listen, I am going back to my place with (name), and if you disturb me once, you are rotten liverwurst. Understand?" Ludwig warned with a tone of voice similar to his facial expression. Italy just stood there, and as we walked off, you hear Italy saying goodbye in good spirits.

"Goodbye! Maybe later I'll come and make you two dinner! (Name) loves when I cook!" You giggled softly and continued walking with Ludwig to his place.

When you and Ludwig entered his apartment, you noticed that he looked aggravated and annoyed. His cheeks were red and his breathing was unsteady. He sat on the bed with his elbow on his knee, resting his chin on his fist. Growing concerned, you walked into the bedroom and sat beside him, hoping to make him feel more at ease. Your hands were on his broad shoulder and muscular right arm as your eyes were fixed on his facial expression.

"Ludwig?" you asked. "Are you OK?" He looked at you and sighed heavily.

"I wish Italy didn't annoy me so much," he responded.

"He means well, Ludwig," you reminded him softly. "He's your friend, isn't he?" He took a breath and looked at you with a strange emotion in his eyes.

"Yes, but I wish he wasn't such a pussy, (name)," he answered firmly, trying to get his point across. You looked at him, defensive of Italy.

"Look, I know how you feel but that doesn't give you a right to be like that," you told him. He took another sigh.

"Well, alright," he said with a calmer voice. Your eyes met, and you could feel those piercing blue eyes stab through you. Caressing your cheek gently with his rough, calloused hand, he leaned in an kissed you tenderly.

You moaned softly as your tongues met in a dominance fight, which Ludwig ended up winning. You gasped upon feeling his hand fondle your breast through your shirt, which gave him the opportunity to dart his tongue in and out of the hollow of your throat, making you moan louder. He broke the kiss and looked at you with solemn lust in his eyes.

"Lie on your back, (name)," Ludwig commanded as though he was a military sergeant talking to a soldier. You raised your eyebrows and looked at him, curious about his motives for telling you to do so.

"How come?" you sassed. This left him no choice-Ludwig crashed his lips onto yours, kissing you so fervently you fell back on the bed with a thud. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at you.

"I want you so bad. Forgive me, but I can't wait anymore," he told you seductively with his thick German accent. You thought for a moment; you were a virgin, and as for Ludwig, you knew he had had made love with a girl before. Curious and willing, you agreed to give into his carnal desires.

"Are...are you sure, Ludwig?" you questioned with a blank stare on your face.

"Ja," he told you, kissing you once more.

As you reciprocated his kissing, he began to unbutton your white blouse which was made of fine, smooth fabric. He threw it aside, and you blushed as he looked down at your bra. You chuckled, but Ludwig looked serious.

"Ludwig?" you asked. Before you knew it, he took off your bra and threw it aside where your blouse was. He leaned down and gently fondled, kissed, and caressed your breasts. You gasped and moaned as if there were no tomorrow, and Ludwig was turned on with each passing moment where you did so.

"Ludwig," you sighed. You chanted his name, your mind caught up in the ecstasy and heat of the moment. His tongue teased both nipples, and it only made you moan and gasp louder. Moving lower, his hand reached behind and you felt his fingers trail down the small of your back as he kissed your stomach and hips shortly before removing your panties. Once your panties were off, you quickly put your hands over your private parts, closing your knees tightly. After he removed all but his underpants, your German lover looked at you with a pout that turned you on ten times more.

"Open your legs," he ordered sternly. "It will not be that bad."

You took in a deep breath; you were so nervous, but when the air finally came into your lungs, you felt comfortable again and enough to allow him to see all of you. You saw him smile devilishly as he leaned down to kiss your hips and thighs just shortly before he started stroking you.

"Ludwig! Ah! Oh my!" you moaned in response to the sensation of his fingers tracing the slick folds of your divinity. Your hips moved around, and you couldn't control it. You heard Ludwig laugh at your reaction as he tasted his fingers.

"Mmm, you taste so good," he groaned, beginning to please you with his tongue. You arched your back, driven wild by his passion. You screamed, moaned, panted-it didn't matter; Ludwig was enjoying himself very much, and even though you were as well, you felt as though he were having all of the fun.

"Ludwig! Oh...it feels so good," you sighed, arching your back as your hips moved uncontrollably. He held your hips firmly, keeping them still so he could suck on the bundle of nerves just above your entrance. You began to shout and scream, but when he tried sliding a finger inside of you, you felt a sharp sting.

"Ow!" you cried. Ludwig's attention was caught by your pain.

"Are you OK? I'm not hurting you, am I?" he wondered caringly. You sighed with your eyes closed and looked at him.

"I don't know if I ever told you, but...I am a virgin," you said. "Please be gentle."

Nodding, he pulled off his underpants, revealing his member-he was hung like a horse. He had a sizeable girth and it was about 9 inches long. The thought of something that big entering you made you cringe; you could only imagine how much it would have hurt for a virgin like you.

"It's so big," you told him. He smirked and kneeled between your legs, holding his member to guide it into you. He rubbed the tip up and down your wetness before sliding into you gently. As he came down closer to you, your nails dug into his back ravenously as you whimpered in pain.

"It hurts. Take it out," you begged in agony. He thrust it in two more times before saying anything, despite that you had bled on him.

"No," he protested. "It will get better. Trust me."

You nodded slowly, closing your eyes as he thrust in and out a few times more. He crashed his lips onto yours, kissing you to distract you from the pain of losing your virginity to him. You moaned once the pain was replaced by pleasure, and your nails were no longer digging into Ludwig's back. You heard him groan in deep satisfaction.

"Mein gott," he said under his breath. "Ihre muschi ist so eng. Es wird auf meinen schwanz kauen!"

You had not a clue what he was saying, but nevertheless, to hear Ludwig speaking his mother tongue in a moment of ecstasy turned you on. You arched against him, and he moved lower to your neck, kissing and sucking on the sweet spot he had found when you started dating.

"Ludwig! Oh my, oh yeah!" you cried, feeling his member hit a certain spot inside you. You realized you were closer to your climax, and you began to shout even louder than he.

"I can't...take it! I'm going to die!" you screamed. Ludwig gripped your hips tightly as he came inside of you. He pulled out and held you close on the bed with him.

"Ich liebe dich, (name)," he told you, kissing your cheek gently like he had earlier that day.

"I love you, Ludwig," you told him, resting contently in his arms for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
